purebloodlegaciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivienne Clarke
Viviana Cárdenas, better known by her adopted alias Vivienne Clarke, was a Pureblood Vampire and a main character in The Pureblood Legacies. She was one of the major antagonists throughout the series. Vivienne was a member of the Cárdenas Family. Early Life In this section, "Vivienne Clarke" will be referred to as "Viviana Cárdenas", her birth name. Viviana Cárdenas was born to an unnamed vampire couple on June 5, 1553 in Toledo, Spain. When she was eighteen, Viviana came home to find her parents murdered. With nothing keeping her there, she left Toledo. After settling down in a small village, Viviana then met a local named Tomás with whom she was enamored. However, this feeling immediately ceased after he forced himself onto her one night. Viviana then cut all ties with Tomás, now afraid of him after what he'd done to her. About two month later, Viviana discovered that she was pregnant as a result of the assault. Viviana then left town. On June 4, 1573 in Madrid, Viviana gave birth to a boy, but shortly after doing so, her health began to decline. One of the doctors who assisted in the birth, Rafael, was a vampire and had decided to convert her in order to save her life. However, when he went to do so, he noticed the Mark of Purity on her wrist and, knowing she would come back as a vampire on her own, retracts his actions. When Viviana awoke, she asked to see her son, to which Rafael revealed that he had sent her son away for his own safety. Rafael then tells a confused and devastated Viviana what happened to her. Devastated and enraged, Viviana left town with one thing in mind: finding Tomás and killing him as revenge for all of the pain and suffering he'd caused her. A year later, Viviana found him and killed him. Following this, Viviana left Spain and traveled throughout Europe for the next decade and a half before returning under the alias Vivienne Clarke, where she volunteered as a nurse during the Siege of Barcelona as the role would garner access to more blood. This position would introduce her to Zane and Louis Chevalier, who were brought in following injuries. Viviana knew that her parents were vampires but not that she would become one because they told her that they converted after she was born. Thus, she remained unaware of Purebloods until she Evolved. Sometime during the 1800s, Vivienne was captured by Retrievers and taken to the Regiment. When it was learned she was not a Descendant of theirs, they had planned to kill her as they had with all Purebloods who were not their Descendants. Vivienne, fearing death, vowed that if they spare her, she would work as a Retriever for them. The Vasile then let her go on these terms. In The Novels |-|Blood Pressure= Vivienne |-|Killer Instinct= Vivienne |-|Midnight Fury= Vivienne is eventually killed by Marina Hillcrest after betraying her. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Appearances Name First *'Vivienne' is a feminine name of Latin origin that means "lively". From the Latin vivius. Last *'Clarke' is a surname of English and Irish origin that means "clerk" or "scribe". It is derived from the Latin claricus. **'Cárdenas' is a surname of Spanish origin that means "thistle". It is derived from the Latin carduus. Trivia *Her name was originally going to be Natalia/Natalie, but was later changed to Viviana/Vivienne. Quotes Tropes Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Pureblood Vampires Category:Destroyed Category:Cárdenas Family Category:Characters Category:Spanish Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ghosts